Beyblade R: Start of New Adventure
by SipsiNekku
Summary: Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary come across with new horrifying adventure... high school.
1. Chapter 1

**This is first story of my Beyblade R series. Beucause I'm lazy I'm not gonna explain everything for third time so see the explanations in my profile, thank you! :3**

**Oh yes! Since the characters are japanese, please try to imagine that the conversations are made in japanese. Everyone should have enough imagination for that I suppose. Thanks! :)  
**

* * *

"I'm going now!" Boy with dark blue hair called to his house and opened the door.

"Have fun!" His grandfather replied and came to the front door.

"Sure. What could be more fun than school", the boy mumbled.

"Oh come on, Tyson", said older boy. "You're now in high school. They say it's the best time in the life. You meet new friends and have new teachers to tease."

"Gee thanks, Hiro, that sure is only thing I'm good at", Tyson said. His brother laughed.

"Tyson!" Called voice. Tyson turned and saw his three friends, Kenny, Max and Hilary.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey! Morning, Hiro, Grandpa!" Max called. "Come on; don't wanna be late on first day."

Max had decided to stay in Japan to go to high school with them. He told his American friends were bit indignant about it, but Max is easy to forgive.

"Sure, sure." Tyson said goodbyes to his family rushed to his friends.

Their school uniforms were pretty simple. Boys had white short-sleeved shirt and black pants. Girls uniform was sailor-type, skirt, scarf and cuffs was black with white stripe. Shirt had black ribbon on chest. Girls' winter uniform was same but with long sleeves, boys had black jacket.

They arrived to their new school. It was pretty old-fashioned, mansion building. It had four floors. Behind was another, newer buildings as gym and dorms for those who came to school from further.

In front of the gates were lists in which classed everyone was this year. Around them were lots of students.

"Cool, so we should try to get through all those?" Hilary wondered.

"Leave it to me!" Max said happily. He dove into the crowd. Others waited little bit further. Soon the blond boy made his way back. He smiled brightly. "We're all in same class!"

"Yay!" Hilary cheered. They joined to the flow that started to enter the school. Most of them were first year students like themselves. Some were in small groups, some alone. Atmosphere was tense.

They found right classroom quickly. It was on second floor and their class sing was 1-3. There were three desk rows. One in the middle had three seats each desk, and side rows had two seats. Since both sides of back row were taken, Tyson and Max conquered the middle seats. Kenny and Hilary sat in front of them. They turned their chairs around. They talked and same time observed other students coming and those already in.

"Is this seat free?" Asked someone. They saw a boy with bit tanned skin and brown hair standing behind them pointing the last seat on the back row.

"Yeah", Tyson and Max replied. The boy sat down.

More and more people came in. Many started to talk with their new classmates right away, but some were shyly looking around and wondering where to sit. Soon in came very small girl. She looked at the front of the class and looked pretty annoyed there weren't seats left. So she walked past Tyson and others and sat next to them on the window side. The girl who already sat there took quick look at her, pretty much saying that she wouldn't want her there. Even if another girl noticed this unsaid message, she put her bag on the table and sat down.

"Look, Chief. Someone else too has forgotten to grow", Tyson joked with quiet voice. Kenny threw death glare at him while other two laughed.

The teacher came in.

"Okay everyone, silence please!" He was a tall man, probably around 40s. He has brown, short hair and eyeglasses. He put some papers on the table. He quickly introduced himself. "I'm your new homeroom teacher. I'm taking the roll now, and then let's say some main points about the rules and procedures." He started to call names.

After the roll their teacher told them about the school. They were offered a meal at school, but they could also bring their own lunches. For those who stayed in dorms he told that they weren't allowed to leave outside after 9 p.m, and that the silence started at 10 p.m.

At the same evening of the same day Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary made their way to the park. They went to their usual beyblade dish. Kenny and Hilary sat on the bench and Kenny put his laptop on his lap. Tyson and Max took a beyblade match.

"It's hard to believe it's already been already half of a year since the problem with BEGA", Hilary said after a while.

"Yeah. We haven't seen any others from back them for a long time either", Tyson said. "I got to admit, it's quite boring and quiet without Daichi."

"Yeah", Kenny said. "Oh hey, speaking of that! I got letter from Ray yesterday!"

"And now you tell it!" Max scolded.

"I didn't have time before." Kenny dug a paper from his pocket.

"What does it say?" Tyson asked as he and Max came to them.

"The usual, he's telling that everything's fine and so on. But this one is new! He says he and Mariah have started dating!"

"For real?"

"That's so cool!"

"Took them long enough." Everyone seemed happy. Of course, it had been obvious since the first time they saw those two together that Ray and Mariah liked each others.

"I wonder how Kai's doing", Max said when they had finished with the letter.

"Mmh. We haven't heard a thing from him", Tyson said. "But I guess he's fine."

"Yeah", Max laughed. "So Kai-like. Well, Tyson, how about another round?"

"Why sure!" The boy got up and they went to the dish.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"  
"Let it rip!" Both yelled and launched their spinning tops.

"Go for it, boys!" Hilary cheered.

The blades clashed together once again, and both flew out of the arena.

"Aw, man", Max complained and ran after his Draziel which fell into bush. Tyson rushed after Dragoon. It fell on the ground and rolled bit further and hit someone's foot. This someone picked it up.

Tyson ran to the boy. "Thanks for catching it."

Just then Tyson recognized him as same guy who had sat next to himself and Max at school. He didn't remember his name though.

"No problem", the boy said and handed the beyblade back. "That's a really cool blade. Hard metal system, am I right?"

"Yup!" Tyson took Dragoon. "Hey, aren't we in same class?"

The boy smiled and nodded. He offered his hand. "I'm Ryou. Ryou Akiyama."

Tyson took his hand and shook it. "I'm Tyson."

"I know who you are", Ryou laughed. "Who doesn't?"

Tyson laughed too. "Yeah. So you're beyblader too?"

"Yeah."

"So would you like to join us?"

"Really? Why not!"

Tyson leaded him to the others. Max had just found Draziel and plucked few leaves from his hair and clothes.

"Hey, guys!" Tyson said. They raised their heads. Tyson came to them. "This is Ryou. You mind if he joins us?"

Other three watched the new guy, taking them a second to recognize him. Then they smiled.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Max!"

"Hello! I'm Hilary!"

"And I'm Kenny, but people call me Chief. Pleased to meet you!"

"Pleasure is mine", Ryou said.

**Kenny's POV**

That's how we met Ryou Akiyama. School would probably feel nicer with someone new to talk to. Ryou seemed to be very nice and interesting person.

All of us already wondered what kind of person we would meet next.

...

It happened few weeks after the semester had started. In the school there was a gang that tried to be so "cool" and wanted to show that no one should stand in their way. They called themselves The Royals. There were not many of them though. Also some first year students got in pretty soon. Mira was one of them.

**Normal POV**

"When's the next vacation?"

"Tyson, we've been in school for under a month."

"Which is already too much if you ask me."

The blue haired boy yawned as they walked to the school yard.

Hilary sighed. "You're unbelievable…"

Max and Ryou laughed. During this short time, Ryou had already been accepted as fully member of their group.

Kenny was about to say something, but was cut off because someone bumped into him.

"Woah."

A small girl walked quickly forward.

"What a manners, not even saying sorry", Tyson said.

"Your manners aren't much better, Tyson", Max noted. Tyson glared at him. He grinned.

"That's Setsuna Kiyoura. I've not heard her saying a word during these weeks. And she's always alone", Ryou told. "Kind a pity."

"You know much", Tyson said. Others looked at him. "What?"

"She sits next to us", they all explained.

"Oh…"

"Out of the way, brats!" Yelled a voice from behind. They turned around, just to be bumped away by a group of five older students. Behind them also came two who they knew to be in their year. Another they also recognized to be in their own class. She was that black haired, annoyed looking girl who sat next to Setsuna. Mira was her name. They knew her a bit since the boys had to do a group project with her just the other day. She threw a look at them. Tyson thought saw apologetic look in her eyes, but that was gone in nanosecond.

The group walked away.

"Gee, what's with the people today?" Hilary commented.

"I don't think it's just today for them", Ryou asked.

"Yeah. Someone should teach them a lesson", Max said.

Next morning was pouring with rain. Hilary separated from the others to dry herself a bit. She entered the bathroom and surprised that there was only one person. She had thought it would have been full because of the rain.

Hilary heard a small sniff. She noticed that another girl was Setsuna.

"Hi", Hilary greeted. The girl turned her head a bit, but didn't say anything. Hilary noticed her clothes were dirty and more wet than this rain could do.

"Did you fall over?"

Setsuna nodded quickly. She turned around and rushed out of the bathroom.

Just then the bell rang. Hilary quickly tired to get most of the water away and then ran to the class.

"There you are. Was there that much crowd that it took this long?" Kenny asked.

"No."

"Why then?"

Hilary sat to her seat. "Just took."

Kenny blinked. "Okay."

At the lunch break they sat to their usual places at the end of one of the long tables. There sat also few others they had got to know during few weeks.

"Aw great, look. It's them again", said someone after a while. They raised their heads and saw The Royals stepping into the cafeteria.

"It looks like they've spotted a new victim", Ryou commented as the gang walking towards someone with evil looks. "O-ou… Look."

Setsuna sat alone in a round table little further… and the gang was heading towards her. They said something and signed her to leave. Setsuna didn't reply and picked her glass of milk. One of the gang members looked annoyed and slammed the glass out of her hand, spilling the milk on Setsuna. Others laughed and they walked away. Some students seemed to notice this, but no one did anything. Some even laughed a bit. Setsuna sat still for a while. Then she got up and left.

"Why doesn't anyone do anything?" Hilary wondered.

"Because no one's so stupid to go against them", said one third year boy who sat nearby.

"What about the teachers?" Kenny asked.

The boy and his friends gave a laugh. One of them said: "The Royals aren't stupid either. They've never been caught. And if one member is, he never talks. And we know, the gang was formed when we came here and was kind of 'popular' then. See now too, the teachers didn't notice a thing." He pointed at the other side of the cafeteria where few teachers sat. "Since most of them spend breaks at teachers' room, how could they?"

"If they choose someone as their target, it's so long then."

"Yeah. Better just stay out of their way and they'll ignore you."

They returned to their own conversations. Hilary looked at them. She got up.

"I'm going to the toilet." She walked away.

Others looked after her and changed looks.

Hilary opened the girls' bathroom's door and went in. Setsuna stood there, scouring the white stain in her skirt with paper. She raised her head when she heard someone coming.

"Hey again", Hilary smiled. Setsuna nodded and returned her attention to her skirt.

"That was really nasty thing they did back there", Hilary said. "Um… do you want help?"

Small girl shook her head.

"Shouldn't you tell to teachers?"

Setsuna quit cleaning. She looked at Hilary. "Why are you so interested?"

"Eh? Well…" Hilary was bit surprised that Setsuna had talked.

"I don't need your pity." The dark haired girl threw the papers to the trashcan and walked past Hilary. Hilary stared after her and sighed.

When she got back to class, others were already there. She also noticed Setsuna wasn't there and her bag was gone.

"Hey, Hilary", Tyson said as she walked past him. "Can Max and I copy your math homework? Pretty please~ Kenny and Ryou don't lend theirs."

Hilary sat down. "No."

"I told you she would say that", Max muttered.

"Well, it was a good try."

Kenny looked at the girl next to him. "Is everything okay?"

Hilary smiled. "Yeah."

Kenny and Ryou changed looks. Tyson and Max didn't notice anything odd since they were trying to figure out the math exercises before the lesson started.

After the school they went to park again since the rain had stopped and since it was weekend. Ryou apologized for not coming since he had to go to work. Kenny also had to go to home to help.

When they arrived, they saw there was someone sitting at their usual place. They though they'd go to other dish, but then they saw it was Mira. Tyson and Max were still about to go elsewhere, after all, she was part of The Royals, but Hilary was faster.

"Hey! Is it okay if we come here?" She pointed the beyblade dish. Mira startled and looked up.

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Hilary smiled. She sat down. Others put their bags on the ground and Tyson and Max took their blades.

"Ready?"  
"You bet!"

"Let it rip!" They both shouted.

"This time you're going down, Tyson!" Max blustered.

"We'll see!"

Hilary looked at Mira. She was watching the match.

"Mira, right? Do you beyblade?"

"Eh? Uh… no. And I'm not really that much interested either."

"I see", Hilary replied. "Can I ask you one thing?"

"What?"

"Why are you with The Royals?"

Mira seemed to be bit surprised by the question. "Uh… well... I… I don't know. My friend is part of them and somehow I just got in too."

"And you can call them your friends?"  
"That's more than one question."

Hilary laughed. "Sorry."

Mira looked at her. Then she turned back to the boys' match. "Mostly the gang is in good terms with each others. With me too. But I'm not so sure if I like them or what they do."

"Why don't you leave them?" Max asked.

"It's not that simple", Mira said.

"Well, if they are your real friends, they should let you go", Tyson said. Mira was about to say something when her phone rang. She answered to it.

"Yeah? Mmh. Yeah. Sure. Okay. See ya." She got up. "I have to go. See you at school."

"Bye."

Mira walked away. They looked after her.

"You think she'll quit?" Hilary asked.

"I don't know", Max replied. "But I do know…" he blocked Tyson's Dragoon out of the dish, "…that I just won!"

"Hey no fair!"

Max and Hilary laughed at Tyson's pout.

Next Monday they were talking at the school yard before the bell rang.

"Umm…" said a voice behind them. They turned and saw Mira. She came bit closer. Tyson, Max and Hilary looked at her with interest. Kenny and Ryou had heard what had happened but they still looked bit confused.

"I thought about what you said at Friday and… " Mira started. "I quit the gang."

Hilary smiled. "And it was that simple?"

The black haired girl nodded. "Some of them weren't really happy about it, but that friend of mine spoke for me and they said it was okay."

"That's good", Max said.

The bell rang.

"And so the agony starts again", Tyson sighed as they started to walk towards the school building.

"Come on, Mira", Hilary said and took the girl's hand. She smiled and followed.

**Kenny's POV**

And after that Mira Hale was permanent member of our group. And she said her high school life turned much funnier after that. She really became almost different person. A very cheerful person. Guess that's her true self.

* * *

**If you still didn't figure it out, Kenny's here as like some kind or narrator, like he's in the real anime too. He'll do the longer explanations in the future too.**

**Next chapter coming soon, but I think it'll go to after the Christmas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

June came and the weather got warmer.

"It's so shame to waste such a beautiful days inside school", Mira complained. She sat on the desk next to Hilary, legs on the chair and rolled a cigarette in her fingers. Not all her bad habits had disappeared along the parting from The Royals.

"You said it ", Max yawned leaning to his desk.

Ryou came back from the window and sat on his seat. "I suppose it's not use to ask teachers to teach us outside. Where's Tyson, by the way?"

"Where do you think?" Kenny said. "Late of course. These warm weathers just make him more difficult to get up from the bed."

"He's impossible as ever", Hilary sighed.

The clock was a minute before the bells ringing when they heard rushing from the corridor.

"There he comes."

And true, in seconds the door opened and Tyson flew in.

"Ma… made it…" he huffed and collapsed on the floor.

"Congratulations", Ryou laughed and helped him up as the bell rang.

The teacher walked in. Mira quickly hid the cigarette behind her ear under the hair and went to her own seat.

"Homeroom is starting", the teacher announced. "Today I have special announcement. We've got a new student to our class!"

The hubbub started right away. Was it a girl? Was it a boy? What does he/she look like? And so on.

"Silence! She's from America, but she's part Japanese…"

"Just like you, Max", Tyson whispered. Max raised his head with interest.

"…so, here she is. Come in." The teacher reached his hand to the open door.

Tyson heard Max gasping quietly. He looked at his friend. Max's eyes were wide open and his jaw had dropped as he stared at this new girl.

In front of the classroom stand a girl with reddish brown hair in two pigtails down to her waist. End of both of them were corkscrews. She had aqua coloured eyes.

Other students were already whispering.

"Wow, she's so pretty."

"From America, eh?"

"She can eat with us!"

"So everyone, this is Rini Montez. And, well, you can tell something about yourself", the teacher said. Rini nodded.

"Well, yes, as said I'm part Japanese. Other part is French". She smiled. Her speak had very small accent, but otherwise she spoke very good Japanese. "I moved to America when I was seven, before that I lived in France. And, well", she thought for a moment, "... I don't know what else I should tell. Anyway, I'm pleased to meet you all." She bowed a bit.

"We thank you for coming here. And then, your seat. Hmm… Well, there's one next to Tachibana. You can go there." Hilary startled when hearing her name. Then she smiled and waved.

"Yes." Rini walked to the back of the class. She noticed Max who was staring at her.

She looked surprised too.

The teacher called order to the class. Rini quickly sat down.

Their homeroom teacher also taught history for them, which they had before lunch break. When the lesson ended, the teacher called: "Tachibana, Montez, could you stay for a minute. You others, go for a lunch."

"We'll wait outside", Kenny said to Hilary. The girl nodded.

They went to wait outside of the classroom as the others flowed to the lunch.

"Hey Max", Tyson said.

"Yeah?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Your acting when you saw that new girl."

"Yeah, you looked like you saw a ghost", Ryou added.

Max laughed nervously. "Not that bad, I believe."

"So, what was that?" Tyson repeated.

"Uh... well… you see."

Just then Hilary came out with the new girl.

"Ah, there you are! Hey, is it okay if Rini eats with us?" She asked.

Others nodded and their looks wandered between Max and Rini. Max didn't really hear a thing when Hilary explained that the teacher had asked her to be Rini's guide and escort to Japanese school.

The girl smiled. "Hey, Maxie", she said happily.

"Hi." He blinked. "What on Earth are you doing in Japan?"

"I moved here just few days ago."

"And didn't tell me? You're cruel!"

She giggled. "I wanted to surprise."

Max laughed. "That you sure did."

"Umm… would you guys like to explain a bit?" Kenny asked.

The two looked at them.

"Oh, yeah, sorry", Max said. "You see, we knew each others already at America."

"Wow really?"

Rini nodded. "Yeah. We were at same junior high and hanged with same friends, so eventually we became friends too."

"Ooh, I see", Hilary said.

Max turned to Rini. "Did you already know that you'd come here when I told I would?"

She shook her head. "My move was decided sometime after you left."

"Um, yes, we'd love to hear more, but can we go now while there might still be food left?" Mira asked. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving."

Others laughed and noticed they were hungry too, so they decided to continue the conversation at the lunch table.

"Are you going to join any clubs?" asked Hilary, who herself was part of swimming club. Kenny was in computer club. Tyson, Max and Ryou weren't part in any club. Ryou would have wanted to but because of his work he really couldn't.

"I don't know. My hobby takes pretty much time", Rini explained.

"Your hobby? What is it?" Mira asked.

"It's ballet."

"Wow, ballet?" Hilary asked with sparkling eyes.

Rini explained her parents didn't come along because they are too busy. But she didn't want to wait until they'd have time to move, so she came ahead.

"So you live alone?" Mira asked same time with surprised and admiring voice.

Rini shook her head and laughed. "Naw, no way they'd let me do that. I got our housekeeper with me. And my dog of course."

"A housekeeper?"

"Yup. We got two. And one butler."

Others stared her eyes wide open. Max grinned.

"They got little extra money. Pretty much actually", he said.

"Gee, and some of us have barely money at all", Ryou said and laughed. Others laughed too.

After they had eaten Hilary went to show Rini around the school.

"Can you feel the love tonight", Mira sing-sang.

"Huh?"

She grinned at Max. "I think you have a thing for our new friend."

Max blushed. "M-me? I don't!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Kenny asked. The blonde boy's face turned even redder.

"Oow, okay, maybe I do like her a bit", he admitted.

"Aaw, cute", Tyson grinned.

"Maxie's becoming a man", Kenny joked.

Max glared at them. Tyson laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Hey, not that face, buddy, we just like to tease you a bit."

"I can see that." But he smiled to show that he forgave them.

...

The bell rang and ended the last lesson.

"Hey, tomorrow's Sunday! Let's do something fun", Hilary said.

"What fun?" Kenny asked.

"Hmm… We could show Rini the town!"

"Yeah, good idea", Max said. Rini looked at them with surprise.

"Tomorrow? Well, then you'll have to survive without me", Mira said. "I'm seeing my other friends then."

"I can't come either", Ryou told. "I need to go play a baby-sitter." Ryou had a 4-years-old niece. Even though he made it sound like he was disappointed, they knew he liked her.

So Sunday came and sun shined. Max agreed to go get Rini. When they got to their meeting place Kenny and Hilary were already there.

"Let me guess; Tyson's still sleeping", Max said.

"So it seems", Kenny replied. "I just called his home and his grandpa promised to wake him up."

"Not the easiest task", Hilary laughed. Max laughed too.

Soon Tyson also got himself to the place and the sight seen trip could start. They showed Rini their own favourite places and the places that were good to know. Rini proved to be really curious girl; she got excited over every smallest thing and she asked about every kanji she didn't understand. Only very rarely she lost a word in speech and Max had to translate it. This somehow amused the other three.

"How come you talk Japanese so well, by the way?" Kenny asked.

"Well, we talk French or Japanese at home, mostly French though. I can speak Japanese and I understand it, but the characters are bit difficult", Rini explained.

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah. But boy, I'm hungry!" Tyson said.

Hilary raised her eyebrow. "What? Already?"

"We've been walking the whole day!"

Max laughed. "I'm a bit hungry too. Let's go for a lunch!"

"Wahoo!" Tyson cheered. Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Oh fine. Where do we go?"

Rini clapped her hands. "Noodles!"

"Hey, let's go to our place!" Kenny suggested.

"Good idea", Max replied. With that said the five made their way to Kenny's home where his parents had a noodle restaurant.

While walking, Max remembered: "Hey, we didn't still show where BBA headquarters is!"

"Oh yeah", Hilary said. "Probably since we were mostly hanging at the opposite direction."

"Well, since we're going that way we can do it now", Kenny said.

"So, you beybalde too, Rini?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, though I'm really bad blader", the girl replied.

"Naw, you're not", Max said. Rini blushed a bit and stuck her tongue at him. He grinned.

"Gee, I'm still only one who isn't blader", Hilary sighed.

Tyson laughed. "Well, you always have Mi- ugh!" He bumped into someone. "Sorry."

"Look where you're going, kid!"

Tyson looked up and saw –no other than- five members of The Royals.

"I do. Sorry."

"Hey, these guys look familiar", said one boy, the leader of the gang.

"Yeah", said a girl beside him. "They're the ones Mira hangs out with now days."

"Oh yeah. So these snotty brats are better company than us?"

"Snotty brats?" Tyson glared them.

"Tyson, sh-should we get going?" Kenny tugged his friend's sleeve.

"Don't worry, Chief, I won't start anything", Tyson said. They walked past of the gang, but one of the gang boys grabbed Rini's arm.

"Oh, this the new girl, right? You're quite a beauty."

"Hey, let her go!" Max said and slapped the boys hand away.

"That wasn't nice thing to do", the boy said. "A knight saving his princess, eh?"

Max didn't answer, just glared.

"I think these kids need a lesson about manners." The boy crunched his knuckles. Two of his friends came next to him.

Tyson stepped next to Max. "Oh yeah? Bring it on. You're just losers who pick on smaller ones, like Setsuna!"

"Tyson, don't! Step back, both of you!" Hilary begged.

"Why you little…" The boy pulled his hand back, ready to strike.

Hilary and Rini gasped. Kenny stood behind panicking and wondering what to do. Just when the fist was about to hit it's target, it was stopped.

"Okay, what's the deal here?"

Everyone turned and, for Kenny and the girls' relief, saw Hiro between Tyson, Max and the two older boys.

"Hiro?"

Hiro shoved the boy's hand back. "Three big dudes against two kids? That's pretty unfair, don't you think?"

The Royal boys grind their teeth. The group noticed they'd be shorthanded (since the leader and the girl wouldn't of course take part in fights!), so they turned and walked away.

Rini waited until they were out of the hearing range and asked: "Who were those?"

"The Royals", Hilary replied. "They're a gang from our school. Pretty much just big bullies."

Hiro looked at his brother and Max. "You two should have listened to Hilary and backed off."

"But they made fun of us", Tyson said.

Max was about to continue: "And-"

"I saw everything, but still. You should not sink to their level and start fighting! The wiser ones always stop first."

Tyson and Max changed looks and then faced the ground.

"Yes, we were stupid", Tyson admitted.

"Sorry", Max said.

"Good you understand", Hiro said. Then he smiled. "Okay, cheer up. At least you don't let anyone to be cheeky to yourselves." The two raised their heads, looked at each others and then grinned. Hilary, Kenny and Rini smiled too. And they all thought same: At least nothing bad happened.

"Well, let's go already! I'm starving", Max said.

"Yeah, me too!" Tyson agreed. They went ahead.

"Uh, yeah… See ya, Hiro", Kenny said and they rushed after the two boys.

...

"Here you go, kids! Best noodles of the town!" Kenny's mom placed big bowl in front of each of them.

"Thanks!" Five happy and hungry voices said.

Max squirted mayonnaise to his bowl.

"Eww, Max, how can you eat that?" Hilary wrinkled her nose.

"What?" Max asked and blinked innocently. Tyson and Kenny laughed. They were all more or less used to Max's weird desire to put mayonnaise on every food he eats.

Hilary looked at Rini. "Did he do that always at America too?"

"Yeah", Rini replied. "I still don't get how someone can like mayonnaise that much."

Max grinned. "Let's dig in!" He took his chopsticks and started slurping. Rest of them followed his example. Rini had little problems with sticks but she learnt quickly.

"Thanks for the food", Tyson said soon and placed the chopsticks on his bowl.

Kenny's mom came to pick the dishes. "What are you going to do now?"

"Umm… " Kenny looked at his friends. "We haven't decided yet."

"Well then." His mom placed a box in front of him. "Deliver this."

"Uh, okay, mom."

They got outside. Suddenly Max stopped. He looked at the clock.

"Yieks! I need to go."

"What? Already?" Tyson asked.

Max nodded. "Dad said he'd give me early birthday present." He grinned.

"Ooooh."

"Oh yeah, you have birthday soon", Hilary remembered. So Max said byes and rushed away.

"Well, let's go", Kenny said and looked at the paper that said the address. "Umm… this way." He led the group.

The address was situated pretty far, and they had to take the subway.

"Are we really at the right place?" Tyson asked after a while.

"Umm… yeah, I suppose", Kenny replied.

"Why do you ask Tyson?" Hilary wondered.

"Well, it's just this place…"

"I can understand what you mean", Rini said.

The neighbourhood they had arrived wasn't too magnificent. The few apartment houses there was were dirty and in pretty bad shape. The apartment they had stopped in front of was pretty small and had two floors. Kenny led them to the second one and to the one door.

"This one?" Rini asked. Kenny nodded. She pressed the door bell.

"Wait a second…" he mumbled, reading the paper more carefully.

"What? Don't say it was wrong", Hilary said.

"No no… just that this name…"

Before he could finish his sentence the door opened. Their jaws dropped when they saw who was behind it.

"Setsuna?"

Their small, dark haired and red eyed classmate stared back at them. She looked at the each of them.

Kenny got his tongue to the order.

"Uh, yeah, we brought your order." He handed the food box. The girl took it. Kenny told her the cost.

Setsuna walked in to the house. Suddenly she stopped and looked at them.

"Come in."

They were bit taken aback by her sudden hospitality as they had got to know her as silent lone wolf. They stepped in and took away their shoes. Setsuna took them to the only room in the house. In the room there was a bed, a closet and a small shelf and a desk. Behind the corner were also very small kitchenette and a door that they supposed to lead to the bathroom.

Setsuna went to the desk and picked a wallet. She took out the right amount of money.

"Here." She reached her hand to Kenny who took the money.

"Thanks."

Hilary looked around in the house. "Do you live alone?"

Setsuna nodded.

"Oh yeah, I don't think we've even introduced ourselves properly", Tyson noticed. "I'm Tyson."

"I'm Hilary."

"Kenny, but I'm also called Chief." Setsuna gave a weird look for his nickname. Kenny raised his shoulders and grinned.

"I'm Rini."

"You know, Setsuna, you don't need to be alone all the time", Hilary told. Setsuna looked at her.

"Yeah, you can come with us", Kenny added.

"Yeah, and if those bullies come again, we'll teach them a lesson. Like today", Tyson said.

"Actually that wasn't us who did it", Rini reminded.

"A minor detail", Tyson said and swung his hand at her.

"Oh gee, without Hiro you and Max would be in intensive care unit now", Hilary told.

"It's nice how much you believe in us."

"Isn't it~."

Tyson was about to say something, but their quarrel was interrupted by a quiet giggle. They looked all at its direction and noticed it was Setsuna.

"Hey, you laughed!" Tyson pointed at her.

"Hey, that's was cute!" Hilary said.

Setsuna blushed a bit. They all smiled.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to leave before your food gets cold", Kenny said. They went to the door.

"Thanks", Setsuna said.

"It was nothing, it was our job." Kenny shook his head.

"Not just the food", she corrected. He looked at her.

Hilary smiled. "Well, see ya tomorrow." Setsuna nodded.

They closed the door behind them. When they got back to their own neighbourhood, they said byes and went to their own homes.

...

Next morning they met again in the class. While Hilary and Kenny explained Ryou and Mira what had happened day before, Max rushed in.

"Morning, guys!"

"Hi, Maxie!"

"You look happy", Rini said when Max sat to his place behind her. The blond boy grinned.

"I am happy."

"So what was your present?"

"I'll tell later. So how was yesterday?"  
And also Max got to hear about their adventure.

Just when they finished their stories, Setsuna came in.

"Morning!" Hilary said happily.

"Morning", she replied.

"Waah, wait!" They heard from the corridor. Tyson puffed to the door. "Mor…ning."

"Early for a once", Kenny amazed. "Are you having fever?"

Tyson ignored this statement and sat down. Setsuna also pulled her chair to them. After rest of the group had introduced themselves, Rini repeated her question to Max.

He laughed. "You'll never guess! Dad actually bought me a dog!"

"Wow, really?"  
"That's so cute!" And Max heard all kinds of questions about his new puppy until the teacher came and saved him.

* * *

**Hope you liked! :3 I already have next plan.**


End file.
